1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operating lever mechanism for devices such as hydraulic cylinders and in particular to operating mechanisms for motor vehicle brake master cylinders.
2. Disclosure Information
Conventional motor vehicle brake master cylinders are operated by a pedal lever mounted for pivotal movement by an operator between a rest position and an engaged position. The pedal is connected to the hydraulic cylinder by a link which is reciprocably movable in the plane of movement of the lever. The connection between the link and the lever usually comprises a clevis on the lever which is connected to a prong or clevis on the link by means of a pivot pin which lies transverslly to the plane of movement of the lever with the pin being held in place by a split pin.
Although this construction is usually fully effective, the lever and link can become detached from each other if per chance the split pin and pivot pin become disengaged from the clevises.